


Part-Time Treasurer, Part-Time Detective and Full Time Thief

by inastra



Category: 20 Mensou ni Onegai | Man of Many Faces, Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Being a phantom thief for the sake of your mothers is suffering, Gen, Mention of Suoh and Nokoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: Akira have some small thoughts about certain thngs.





	Part-Time Treasurer, Part-Time Detective and Full Time Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Man of Many Faces. ITS SO PURE.

“Aaaah, I’m so tired.”

The young boy stretched his arms outwardly as he sat down at his seat in the Student Council room. Nevertheless, he had no time to be sleepy or groggy today. He had his work to do as the treasurer for the Elementary Division Student Council. Akira began organizing all the paperwork related to the treasury and the paperwork that the President Nokoru-senpai.

Surely, today Nokoru-senpai would be late and Suoh-san would also come early like him. It seemed to the daily everyday basis. A routine. The third grader smiled in wonder what antic would Nokoru-senpai come up with today?

Most of his antics were strange and a bit silly for someone who quite much older than him. A fifth grader at the least! But he supposes Nokoru-senpai can be quite serious at certain times. ( _When it comes to ladies. He was such a gentleman._ ) Yet, Suoh-san wanted him more serious with his duties as the chairman for the Elementary Division of student council. Akira would probably pinch himself a lot if he ever saw the day that ever happening.

A sigh. He was definitely tired from last night.

From being 20 Faces that is. ( _Shhh, keep that a secret._ ) He had to do another thievery act to do for his mothers who wanted something special again. He barely managed to run away from Ryusuke-san with his escape. For sure, he’ll make a blunder when escaping sooner or later.

“ _Ahh…._ ”


End file.
